


乱世佳人、玛丽苏和基佬

by NorthDeath



Series: 独守千秋纸上尘 [1]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 小论文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: Lof屏蔽存档系列。
Relationships: 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 独守千秋纸上尘 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835767
Kudos: 5





	乱世佳人、玛丽苏和基佬

副标题：论赵普的人设。  
预警：含有大量主观臆测和自由心证，以及成吨胤普私货。

核心论点：普普是一个长得很好看的（乱世佳人）、收了很多箭头的（玛丽苏）基佬（性向意义）。  
我们从普普的长相说起。

普普的长相正史没说，一般情况下这种比较适合脑补为不美不丑中人之姿。然而，我觉得我还是有证据说他长得很好看的。  
我们来看那张著名的刘讷（南宋画家，字敏叔）《八君子图》。  
【写赵韩王、韩魏公、文潞公、司马温公、王荆公、六一先生、东坡先生、山谷先生小像手轴。】  
——宋·杨万里《跋写真刘敏叔<八君子图>》  
这个选人标准非常谜，我们可以看到后三个人和前五个人领域几乎完全不同……

明人王叔英写过一篇文章《跋宋名臣八人遗像后》，吐槽这个画。  
他港这八个人领域完全不同，随随便便拼在一起，说明刘讷这个人【本偶得此数公之像，临之并为一卷耳】。  
其中【赵、韩二公乃在朝之衣冠，而忠烈公以下皆退休之服】，愈发说明本来不可能是一个系列的。  
王先生的说法很有道理，我支持。

接着王叔英开始评价这八个人的长相了：  
【余又即诸公之像而观之，惟赵、文、韩、欧四公之貌称其功业道德，温公以下三人，皆不称其德业文章，而荆公之貌，温其如玉者也。由是观之，以貌取人，其失者多矣。】

翻译一下：  
赵普、文彦博、韩琦、欧阳修，好看。  
司马光、苏轼、黄庭坚，吃藕。  
王安石，好看但是个碧池（bu），可见我们不要以貌取人。

注意了，王先生觉得普普这张脸“称其功业道德”，想想普普的功业水平……他还把普普放在赵文韩欧之首（虽然这个顺序不一定是颜值的顺序，但按画像的顺序我觉得应该是赵韩文欧），普普长得好看证据+1。

再来看看另一个对《八君子图》的描述，元人袁桷的《刘敏叔画八君子图赞》中的八人外貌描写：  
普：【燕尾之眉，贯玉之姿。炳灵丹青，庶或类之。】  
韩：【堂堂魏王，龙章凤姿。】  
文：【委蛇两河，如松如椿。燕颔淳尨，鮐背轮囷。】  
荆：【矫矫贞姿，涅而不缁。】  
欧：【高风邈如，审象以观。】  
温：【深衣幅巾，天骨嶙峋。】  
苏：【瞻彼德容，春阳秋霜。迥然方瞳，如犊初生。切云峩峩，野服苍苍。】  
黄：【精神满腹，瞻望不足。烝烝孝友，犹在眉目。】

品味一下袁桷的描述，我们可以印证王叔英的美丑论是基本靠谱的。  
我们来看对普普的外貌描写，先是【燕尾之眉】。一般认为燕尾眉就是眉梢分叉，代表人物有SS的卡妙、古剑2的沈夜等等（喂）。  
（这种眉型据说是六亲缘薄、婚姻坎坷的凶相。）  
PS：普普的武英殿标准像是能看出来一点眉毛分叉的，所以我认为《八君子图》里这么画应该有所依据。

然后是下一句：【贯玉之姿】。  
袁桷的外貌描写比较生动，我们能从中清晰地看出来韩琦的帅、文彦博的刚、王安石的黑、司马光的瘦以及苏轼的活泼（问就是眼如牛犊警告）。而在普普这里，他说这个男人像玉一样。  
而且是贯玉——一连串的玉。  
这个比喻实在细思恐极。

袁先生用了很多比喻，韩琦如龙凤（相貌堂堂），文彦博如松柏（威仪凛凛），苏轼如牛犊（生机勃勃）。这些比喻有一个共同的特点，都是活物。  
只有普普这里例外。  
其他人无论美还是丑，袁桷都是把他们当作“人”来写的；只有普普这里，我们看不到他的人格。  
袁桷说他真美，仿佛在歌颂一件精致的器皿。

我们比较一下普普和小玉，上面王叔英说了，只有他俩穿着宰相的朝服（在朝之衣冠）。  
韩琦一身制服，袁桷说他宛如翱翔九天的龙凤，人人景仰的天神——这跟韩良辰相三立二的功业画风是非常一致的。  
赵普同样一身制服，而袁桷说他什么呢？  
他像一件典礼上被君子贴身佩戴的玉饰，他应该被放在另一个男人手里把玩。  
普普的功业还在小玉之上，袁桷肯定一清二楚。但当他看到这个男人的脸的时候，他脑子里只能蹦出这种宛如黄色废料的形容。  
袁桷从他身上看到了……极致的阴柔。  
他是这样美，美得都不像个男人了。

后面的【炳灵丹青，庶或类之】也……老袁：啊，真人应该比画活色生香多了，可惜我见不到高清无损！  
（难怪普普连居家都要穿制服，穿制服还要被后世YY成这个鬼样子，稍微打扮打扮那还了得×）

我们再来看看另一个人对《八君子图》的描写：  
【刘子出西江，访我江之东。何人与偕来，衔袖八钜公。  
韩欧开济姿，如晴月生空。潞公山岳重，文正霜桧同。  
玉立者坡仙，天游匪涪翁。一朝参我前，毛发生清风。  
凄其赵韩王，小异凌烟中。半山执拗面，亦得传无穷。】  
——宋·真德秀《题<八君子图>后》  
画重点：【凄其赵韩王】……

“凄其”这个词，出自《诗经·邶风·绿衣》：  
【絺兮綌兮，凄其以风。我思古人，实获我心！】  
毛传对这个词的解释：“凄，寒风也。”  
我再强调一次，普普在这张画里穿着宰相的朝服——理应是一个人间富贵金紫缠腰的气质，理应。  
但真德秀看到的是什么？  
他说这个男人真的……好冷清啊。人间软红十丈都不在他的心中，他就像从你指间溜走的风，你想不出还能用什么羁绊把他留在这个世界上。

一个人，一个男人。  
他妈的长成个什么样子，别人才会用“凄其”这个词去形容他。  
对比下这段↓  
【两弯似蹙非蹙罥烟眉，一双似喜非喜含情目。态生两靥之愁，娇袭一身之病。泪光点点，娇喘微微。闲静似娇花照水，行动如弱柳扶风。心较比干多一窍，病如西子胜三分。】  
（此人已疯.jpg）  
而且更不能细想的是……如果真德秀是直接用《绿衣》的典，他差不多就是在指名道姓地说：  
他是一个未亡人。

上半句已经很高能了，我们看下半句。  
“小异凌烟中。”  
这张像里的普普……和他的标准像，长得不一样。  
真德秀唯恐读者不能理解他的意思，还特意自己加了个注：【赵中令像与今原庙侑食本不同，故云。】  
他和我看过的功臣配享用的图，不一样。

现在让我们来面对这个问题：  
为什么普普存在两个版本的画像——真德秀只说了普普一个人异，可见其他人这幅画里的长相，和他之前的认知差不多。  
我们从常理推断啊，一般只要画师（以及请画师的人）跟画像的人没仇，都是走美化路线……丑的要打扮得不丑，美的要打扮得更美。  
特别功臣配享这个大场合，代表皇家的体面——所以普普的标准像竟然不如民间流传的私像好看，这真是贼他妈奇怪。  
我只能想到一个解释：  
普普的长相实在是太好看了，二义和小恒父子需要把他修得普通一点——否则任谁看到他的脸，第一反应肯定是：  
以色侍君。

所以一个长得跟小玉一样甚至可能更好看的人，正史里完全不提他的外貌也就可以理解了……  
因为只要稍微来个张良式“貌如好女”的描写，再看看老赵哥俩是怎么宠他的——读者心里就会飞快刷屏无数PY交易的弹幕。  
二义为了普普的名声，他哥的名声，以及他自己的名声……是绝对不能让这种事发生的。  
哪怕读者想的都对×  
所以我们二官家，删史书、改画像，拼命毁灭他哥和普普过度亲密的痕迹（当然，真他妈毁不干净），为了不让自己的心上人被后世当成佞幸，真是付出了一切努力。

乱世佳人论证完毕，我们进入下阶段，玛丽苏。  
我以前跟我的朋友薤露君吹水说，普普苏得宛如阿不思·邓布利多……邓的苏是“我培养了两个黑魔王和一个救世主”，普的苏是“我迷倒了三个皇帝（还有一个是赵恒）和当代最伟大的诗人（王禹偁）和人间无数”。  
普普身边有一群每个单独拎出来设定都贼他妈苏的人，每个人都天纵奇才各擅胜场，每个人都风骨傲岸眼高于顶——但是这群人中龙凤个个都对他有箭头。  
这是一个多么……可怕的设定。  
一个人爱另一个人死去活来，可能是情人眼里出西施；两个人爱同一个人爱得死去活来，也可能是情人眼里出西施；三个人、四个人……所有人……都为同一个人神魂颠倒、不可自拔。  
那只有一个可能：  
这个人就是西施本施。

老赵和二义对普的箭头我觉得是不言自明的（主要我言过很多次了！），既然说普迷倒了三个皇帝，那我就稍微说一下恒吧。  
赵恒追封普普为韩王，韩王这个爵位是他本人拿过的第一个王爵。第一次发现这个巧合的时候我目瞪口呆。  
（基友们：醒醒，他俩相差四十六岁。）  
不过在爵位上搞骚操作是他家传统，老赵封普普为天水郡公（【天水，国之姓望也。】《宋史·五行志》），二义封普普为梁国公（最骚的是因为“梁”字代表国都，后来直接被他儿子在封号用字里禁了，而众所周知二义做了开封府尹许多年）——能在他哥“以国相许”的基础上另出机杼，二官家辛苦了！  
另外，【正直不回，始终无玷。谋猷可复，风烈如生】（《宋史·赵普传》）是赵恒吹的，虽然很有抄他爹的神道碑（【朕于早岁，尝与周旋，而节操有恒，始终无玷】）且戳他爹未能成功玷之的伤悲之嫌……

赵恒为普普做的最合他心意的事大概就是配享太祖庙庭——虽然他爹这么多年没提过配享的事，有什么算盘昭然若揭。  
（二义：不孝子！这点事都办不好！  
恒：爹啊，你也不看配享的时候宰相是谁。你是觉得我大爷没养过我，还是觉得你蛾子这小胳膊小腿打得过张齐贤？）

然后我们说说王禹偁，王禹偁对普的箭头那不是一般的箭头，是一个狂热的诗人对缪斯女神的箭头。  
王本人是六代著名的谏官，特别崇拜敢说话的人，他年轻的时候曾经写诗吹捧著名的倒普派——雷德骧雷老英雄：  
【当年辞气压朱云，老作皇家谏诤臣。】  
朱云事迹：【（朱）云曰：“今朝廷大臣上不能匡主，下亡以益民，皆尸位素餐，孔子所谓‘鄙夫不可与事君’，‘苟患失之，亡所不至’者也。臣愿赐尚方斩马剑，断佞臣一人以厉其余。”上问：“谁也？”对曰：“安昌侯张禹。”上大怒，曰：“小臣居下讪上，廷辱师傅，罪死不赦。”御史将云下，云攀殿槛，槛折。云呼曰：“臣得下从龙逄、比干游于地下，足矣！未知圣朝何如耳？”御史遂将云去。】（《汉书》）  
王禹偁吹得倒也不算错，毕竟雷德骧可是被老赵打断了两颗牙，牺牲比朱云大得多，足以压之。

这样一个普黑是怎么转变成狂热普粉的，是一个特别有意思的话题。  
我觉得根源在于王禹偁的《待漏院记》：  
【北阙向曙，东方未明，相君启行，煌煌火城；相君至止，哕哕銮声。金门未辟，玉漏犹滴，彻盖下车，于焉以息。待漏之际，相君其有思乎？】  
一个满脑子凤池梦的人看到活的凤凰是什么反应？王禹偁猛拍大腿，草，老子搞到真的了！  
于是在王禹偁笔下，普就变成了这样→活着的时候【凤浴荀池暖】（《送赵令公西京留守》），死了的时候【凤衰空帝梧】（《太师中书令魏国公册赠尚书令追封真定王赵挽歌》其五）。  
他的小心思最能体现的我觉得当属这两句：【精鉴逢英主，知怜是首虁】（《谪居感事》）。他还唯恐大家不知道这个“首夔”是谁，自注：【予论边事，特为赵许公所器】。这两句结合在一起特别微妙，对二义是“老大我知道你很欣赏我”（精鉴），但怜惜我的是女神（知怜）。

二义对王禹偁其实挺好的了，每次贬他都是因为他真的哔哔了敏感话题。然而……王对他的回报是挽歌里狂黑二义：  
【终让东封礼，遂成南狩悲。】（《太宗皇帝挽歌》）  
我诚邀大家细品这个春秋笔法。  
对比下这句的感情：【商山副使偏垂泪，未报当年国士知】（《太师中书令魏国公册赠尚书令追封真定王赵挽歌》其十）。  
（二义：我觉得我对你也有国士之知！  
王禹偁：官家别闹了，跟我女神比你算个锤子。）  
更别说《小畜集》里给别人的挽歌加起来只有九首（其中二义三首），给普普写的就有十首之多，而且每首都写出了花来……

平心而论，王禹偁虽然对普普极尽吹捧之能事，但他确实是个骨头很硬的人（参见王的生平，我不展开了）。王是不太可能被迫之以强权的，所以普普能打动他是因为……  
（王禹偁：我女神人美心善！）  
和王禹偁一样硬骨头，在当时并称铁血谏官的，是田锡。  
田锡平时的画风：  
【尔者寓县平宁，京师富庶。军营马监，靡不恢崇；佛寺道宫，悉皆轮奂。加又辟西苑，广御池，虽周之灵囿，汉之昆明，未足为比。而尚书省湫隘尤甚，郎曹无本局，尚书无听事。九寺三监，寓天街之两廊，贡院就武成王庙，是岂太平之制度邪？】《宋史·田锡传》  
田锡提到普普时候的画风：  
【今宰相普三入中书，再出藩镇，重望硕德，元老大臣，人所具瞻，事无不历，乞陛下以军旅之事，机密之谋，悉与筹量，尽其规画。此乃国家大体，君父至公……伏乞陛下一一与宰相谋议，事事与宰相商量，悔自前独断之明，行今后公共之理，则事无不允当，下无不尽忠矣。】《续资治通鉴长编》  
（二义：草，我嫂……老婆像训孙子一样训我就算了，为啥你们都支持他像训孙子一样训我？  
田锡：因为官家你对自己的水平没点数。）  
PS：田锡本传里提到普普的黑材料，从时间段来看当时的宰相是卢多多而不是普，应该是张冠李戴。李焘和张其凡已经辩证过了。

普普门下至少出过两个宰相，冯拯我就不细说了（一个小官时能掰倒寇准，次相时能掰倒丁谓，还给自己搞了个实权侍中的狼灭），单说张齐贤（因为我比较喜欢他）。  
【太宗朝，浙中进一小白龟，至以银盒盛之。时赵韩王普在中书，余初入密地，韩王取龟视之，中书、密院共覩之。龟长祇可寸馀，洁白，亦体瘦，颈微长，如寻常龟，眼目光明，不藏六甲，不畏人。】（《洛阳缙绅旧闻记》）  
（张小胖：我有一句龟如其人一定要讲……）  
总之，感受一下他这个突然文艺而温柔的笔触（以及赵二义把供品丢给老婆当玩具的情深似海）。  
对比下张齐贤平时的文风：  
【（安）中令遽曰：「尔忧主人如此，却出恁言，转教我不安。大都是这老汉死日到，罪过淆乱得你如此，干你甚事？我知罪过，今后不敢。你便休，你便休。」】（《洛阳缙绅旧闻记》）

然后我一定要港港丁第四，第四是王禹偁门人，算普普再传弟子。然后他以杰出的文学水平干掉了王，光荣地夺取第一普吹的宝座。  
【是时上元，登楼观灯，忽有宣旨召赵普赴宴，左右皆愕然，缘太子太保散官无例赴宴。乃奏曰：“赵普值上辛，在太庙宿斋。”太宗曰：“速差官替来。”少顷，召至，太宗便指于见任宰相沈相公上座，乃顾谓赵曰：“世间奸邪信有之，朕欲卿为相，来日便入中书。” 卢相闻之，惶骇不已。】（《丁晋公谈录》）  
这个上元观灯和太庙宿斋的冷热对比过于牛掰，以至于我经常和朋友们感叹这是什么武则天还俗叙事×

第四行文的一个特点是喜欢先说一段事迹，然后总结××××（也）如此，在普普身上用得尤其多：  
【其胆量也如此。】  
【赵之为相，临时机变，能回圣上之心也如此。】  
【其雅素也又如此。】  
这个迷弟口吻也是……王禹偁和丁谓虽然有师生关系，但价值取向其实非常不一致，可见：  
【今谓之第一进士，得一中允，而欲与世浮沈，自堕于名节，窃为谓之不取也……在三馆两制时，倍吾年者皆父事之，长吾十年、五年者皆兄事之，如是而谓之高亢，吾其如何哉！是葢以成败为是非，以炎凉为去就者。】（《答丁谓书》）

然而他俩都为普普神魂颠倒（虽然第四中举那年就是普普去世那年，理论上毫无交集），这表示：普普身上同时具备让诗人和政客都意乱神迷的审美价值。  
（王禹偁：我女神人美心善还能干！）  
PS：我对丁第四是有特殊感情的，因为我是把他当赵普Alter嗑的……寇准某种意义上也挺像老赵的。  
（难怪二义最后把准准甩了，一个让你想起你哥die的男的如何不恐×）

普普门下还有一位枢密使。  
【王继英，开封祥符人。少从赵普给笔札，普自罢河阳，为少保，从者皆去，继英趋事逾谨。普再入相，继英隶名中书五房、院。时真宗在藩邸，选为导吏兼内知客事。太宗召见，谓曰：“汝昔事赵普，朕所备知。今奉亲贤，尤宜尽节。”及建储，授左清道率府副率兼左春坊谒者。】（《宋史·王继英传》）  
（小王起家这段特别像皇帝把皇后身边的丫头配给太子bu）  
虽说以太宗、真宗两朝藩邸起家的容易程度，进枢密院并不算啥了不起的成就，然而蒙古友人盖章小王是一群幸进里面唯一干人事的，还夸他【君子有终】——嗯，就他一个是普普身边出来的，其他人都来自二义的藩邸。  
（啥叫教人的水平不同.jpg）

王继英对普普的箭头除了低谷期不离不弃外，还有多年后拦着雷德骧的儿子雷有终不让他进枢密院，有他没我那种×  
按理说普普都凉了多少年了，小王真的是（。  
（一个包围网：  
赵普举冯拯。赵普举张齐贤，张齐贤举王钦若。赵普举王禹偁，王禹偁举丁谓。赵普举王继英，王继英举曹利用。  
寇准：老子有一句妈卖批一定要港！）

说完小弟，再来说说同僚。  
枢密使李崇矩跟普普是能结亲家的好友，此人【性纯厚寡言，尤重然诺】。虽然因为老赵疯狂吃醋，李崇矩丢了枢密使的位置，但两家的关系应该没有根本损失，证据就是许多年后老李的玄外孙女钱氏嫁给了普普的重孙赵思复。（蔡襄《延安郡主李氏墓志铭》）  
参知政事吕余庆也是普普的好友——虽然他在老赵面前替普普辩解，被解释为人厚道（“长者”），毕竟当年他也替李处耘说话来着。但当时说完李处耘照旧被贬，吕余庆也莫得其他反应，这次说完他马上跟着普普辞职了（在老吕的资历不走肯定能接相位的前提下）。  
后来当上宰相的宋琪也是普普的好友，因为跟普普走得近还被老赵哥俩扔出京城过一次，但他也莫得任何记恨普普的迹象，甚至还给义普牵线（固然可以说是善体上意，但我觉得他对普普也是真的可以）。  
宋琪的同事、卢多多的好基友李昉在卢赵之争的时候选择保持中立，其实就相当于站普普这边了，难怪多多从此恨他恨得要死×翰林里面王旦他爹王祜也是劝多多别瞎搞的（老王本身算个厚道人，倒不能说是箭头）。

既然说到卢多多，我要开麦了，我觉得他对普普有箭头。  
接上面丁第四那句【卢相闻之，惶骇不已。】：  
【翌日，卢遂告赵曰：“圣上有此宣示，如何？”赵曰：“某今入相，公必不可同处相，公欲得保全，但请上章乞退，必无虑耳。”】（《丁晋公谈录》）  
我们说假如这段可信，那卢多多真是……你都把人妹夫搞死了，还想搞人家儿子，然后你遇事第一反应居然是向人家求救？  
问：卢多逊心目中赵普的人品如何？卢对赵的感情如何？

说到卢赵之争，不得不提后周旧相王溥。这位在老赵作势要把普普赶出去那次，第一个出来讲公道话；然后在卢多多倒霉的时候，也是第一个跳出来落井下石的——当然可以理解为他审时度势水平高，毕竟这位是老赵登基前就给他风险投资（送园子）的人。  
然而另一位比王溥刚正得多的后周旧相范质，对普普也很欣赏。我们都知道，老范就是把普普送给赵匡胤的那个人，从此一失足成千古恨，本相的大周朝完了×但如果扒一扒当时的时间线，就会发现一件非常有趣的事：  
普普的上一任东家刘词死亡时间：显德二年十二月十二。（《五代史记注》）  
范质随柴荣亲征南唐的时间：显德三年正月初八。（《资治通鉴》）  
普普被老范推荐为滁州军事判官的时间：显德三年二月。

问：赵普一个藩镇小从事是如何做到在一个月内从长安（永兴军）赶到汴京，施展手段让当朝首相对他欣赏到带着他上前线，继而亲自给他介绍工作的？  
（问就是让赵某某一见悦之的美颜盛世.jpg）  
既然范质对普普如此看重，我们就大可以脑补在老范坚信赵点检是大周忠臣的时候，谁给他洗的脑hhh（重色轻师基操）。  
虽然普普后来跟某人做了乱臣贼子（让范老师气得不行），但两家的关系应该没断，证据是普普后来娶了范质恩师和凝的女儿，以及二义安排老范的侄子范杲给普普护丧。

前面说的基本是文臣，现在来讲讲武将。  
普普救韩重赟和救曹彬算是公事，不能体现私箭头。能体现的，我觉得高怀德对他有箭头。  
事例就是老高把闺女嫁给了赵承宗。  
我们看一下这段婚姻的时间点，太平兴国六年。按照高怀德跟燕长成婚的时间推算，闺女二十顶天，很可能是初婚；而赵承宗已经三十出头，确定是二婚（之前娶了李崇矩的女儿）。而且这时候普普还处在没有实权、郁郁不得志、被卢多多打压的状态。怎么看，都不像是一个合适的联姻对象。  
我们说这可以解释成风险投资，但高怀德是一个拿亲闺女去风险投资的人么？我觉得不是。

他设定是这样的：  
【怀德将家子，练习戎事，不喜读书，性简率，不拘小节。善音律，自为新声，度曲极精妙。好射猎，尝三五日露宿野次，获狐兔累数百，或对客不揖而起，由别门引数十骑从禽于郊。】（《宋史·高怀德传》）  
看不顺眼的人我撇下他们就自己去玩了，待客礼节是啥我不知道×  
我觉得这样一位神仙，是不会选自己看不顺眼的人当亲家的。与其说是风险投资，我觉得更像是——对逆境中的朋友表示支持吧。

从高驸马这儿开始点题（人中龙凤）了。  
（其实之前说的基本也都是人中龙凤，但当时莫得强调他们的苏点。）  
我们看看普普身边另一位神仙：  
【（杨）希闵字无间。生而失明，令诸弟读经史，一历耳辄不能忘。属文善缄尺，赵普守西洛，府中笺疏，皆希闵所为。将奏署本府掾，固辞不受，普优加给赡。】（《宋史·杨希闵传》）  
我对当官一点兴趣都没有，但我愿意自带干粮给这个男人当小秘书哪怕我看不见他的美颜盛世.jpg  
（王禹偁：当小秘书还要竞争上岗，我太难了。）

还有一位神仙：  
【魏野，字仲先，陕州陕人也。世为农。母尝梦引袂于月中承兔得之，因有娠，遂生野。及长，嗜吟咏，不求闻达。居州之东郊，手植竹树，清泉环绕，旁对云山，景趣幽绝。凿土袤丈，曰乐天洞，前为草堂，弹琴其中，好事者多载酒肴从之游，啸咏终日。前后郡守，虽武臣旧相，皆所礼遇，或亲造谒。赵昌言性尤倨傲，特署宾次，戒阍吏野至即报。野不喜巾帻，无贵贱，皆纱帽白衣以见，出则跨白驴。过客居士往来留题命话，累宿而去。】（《宋史·魏野传》  
十分出世，跟种放那种假隐士不可同日而语的魏先生，写过这么一诗：  
【王业致艰难，功成退自安。闲中犹有俸，品外更无官。  
洛水垂帘听，嵩峰凭几看。唯应问安诏，时复到门阑。】（《上致仕赵中令》）

我感觉陕州离洛阳也不很近，不知道看起来很宅的魏先生为啥要离这么远给普普写一诗寄过去（或者更那啥，亲自去送）。  
普普没有陕州任职的经历，理论上这诗只能是由魏野主动的（从题目也看得出来）。魏又不是攀附权贵的人设（是权贵去找他），而且普普都退休了，那就只能解释成：  
人格魅力。  
（所以这就是普后的设定，上可以迷帝王将相，下可以迷山野诗人，眼见得普天下都觉得他是个美人.jpg）

本阶段最后再来一位不一定跟普普有关系，但我贼喜欢他人设的神仙：  
【郭恕先放旷不覊，尤不与俗人伍。宋太宗闻其名，召赴阙，馆于内侍省窦神兴家。恕先长髯，一夕忽竟去之，神兴惊问其故，曰：“聊以效颦。”郭从义镇岐下，延置山馆。岐有富人子，好画，日给醇酒，待之甚厚，久乃以请，且致匹素。郭为画小童持线车放风鸢，引线数丈满之。富人子怒，遂与绝。又尝与小民贩夫，入市肆饮食，曰：“吾所与游，皆子类也。】（《宋稗类抄》）  
老郭眼高于顶，还调侃过普普的儒学老师聂崇义：  
【聂崇义河洛师儒也，赵韩王尝拜之，郭使酒咏其姓云：“近贵全为聩，攀龙即是聋，虽然三个耳，其奈不成聪。”崇义应声曰：“勿笑有三耳，犹胜蓄二心。”忠恕大惭。】（《玉壶清话》）  
（我觉得这个段子蜜汁体现了他俩关系好233）

别人请郭神仙画画，是很不容易的事：  
【尤善画，所图屋室重复之状，颇极精妙。多游王侯公卿家，或待以美酝，豫张纨素倚于壁，乘兴即画之，苟意不欲而固请之，必怒而去，得者藏以为宝。】（《宋史·郭忠恕传》）  
然而普普却收藏过他的画：  
【楼居仙图。郭忠恕恕先所作，中书令赵韩王普思默堂印，相国王冀公钦若太原钦若图书。】（李廌《德隅斋画品》）  
当然这画可能是别人送给普普的，但是从“得者藏以为宝”的设定来看，并不会有多少人拿郭画去送人，何况也没听说普普有收藏书画的爱好（李区长/钱区长：直接送钱不好吗！）。普普也不很像一个会主动跟老郭求画的艺术爱好者——我直说了，我觉得老郭可能是主动送画上门的。  
（毕竟艺术家爱美人天经地义！）

然后脑洞可以开得再苏一点，比如这个《楼居仙图》的“仙”原型是谁……  
【东坡先生尝赞曰：长松参天，苍壁插水。缥缈飞观，凭栏谁子。空闬寂历，烟雨灭没。恕先在焉，呼之或出。】（李廌《德隅斋画品》）  
烟雨灭没，凭栏谁子——可以的，这个气质很“凄其”。  
听说老郭还被赵匡胤哥俩贬过，太好了，吃醋剧本给他安排上。  
（此人又疯了.jpg）

阶段总结：  
说普普苏不是说谁都想日他（实锤想日的我觉得就老赵哥俩），而是说很多（眼高于顶不与俗人伍的）人都看得上他，这恰恰说明普普自己也不可能是个俗人。他能收一堆神仙的箭头，代表他自己也是神仙，不会有其他可能。  
回过头来看这段：  
【时有郭昱者，好为古文，狭中诡僻。周显德中登进士第，耻赴常选，献书于宰相赵普，自比巢、由，朝议恶其矫激，故久不调。后复伺普，望尘自陈，普笑谓人曰：“今日甚荣，得巢、由拜于马首。”开宝末，普出镇河阳，昱诣薛居正上书，极言谤普，居正奏之，诏署襄州观察推官。潘美镇襄阳，讨金陵，以昱随军。昱中夜被酒号叫，军中皆惊，翌日，美遣还。岁余，坐盗用官钱除名，因居襄阳，游索樊、邓间，雍熙中卒。】（《宋史·郭昱传》）  
郭这个因爱生恨（雾）的表现，像不像钟会和嵇康的那个段子（大雾），更别说普普的反应本身就……神他妈魏晋了（他很少这样！当然有可能是因为类似场合都被赵二义删了）。  
（【朝议恶其矫激】也很神妙，赵匡胤：妈的，为什么我老婆身边永远这么多狂蜂浪蝶，我TM……）

下面转进第三阶段，基佬。  
虽然说普普长得好看，又有很多男人喜欢（广义），但这并不意味着他就是基佬。说他是基佬，是有着性格依据的。  
（先列个旁证：普普有三任妻子，但只有两个儿子、两个女儿，基本完成任务式一人生一两个。当然，这也可能因为他是个性冷淡的直男。至少从此人毫无BG绯闻来看，他不是一个热衷男女之事的人。）

开局上最直接的证据。  
【赵忠献王与夫人书，前称名云“冬寒，尊体起居万福”，后系衔云“山南东道节度使、兼侍中、许国公赵（花押）状上夫人”。夫妇之际，相敬如此。然其间如药钱、首饰之类，或甚琐碎，乃若昵昵儿女语。何耶？自昔大贤哲、大勋业人，未有薄于所厚者，岂必贵倨自尊，使嫂蛇行匍匐，妻不敢仰视哉？世言忠献城府深，有“海底井”之诮，特未见其家书尔。】（刘克庄《后村先生大全集》）  
这个家书格式就很吓人，按照老温《书仪》的讲法，属于“上尊官时候启状”，很难想象一个直男（哪怕是一个惧内的直男）会这么“礼遇”自己的老婆……  
一个比较正常的用例：  
【某启：辞违积年，伏恋轩屏。首冬初寒，伏惟相公尊体起居万福。】（李白《为赵宣城与杨右相书》）

普普惧内吗？我觉得不。  
从信的正文来看，他对他老婆的口气还是比较随意的，【乃若昵昵儿女语】。另外也看过这封家书的黄伯思则表示：【其家问中指撝审细，字画谨严，又以见王之克勤小物如此】（《东观余论》）。他指使夫人干活可利索了×  
从和夫人的出身各方面来看，她也确实并没有让普普“惧”或者说忌惮的资本——但普普就一定要在书信的形式上如此体现对她的尊重。  
而过度的尊重，其实是一种疏远。

我不知道这条有无其他的理解。我个人认为，普普之所以如此，不是因为惧，而是因为愧。  
因为他自觉没有尽到夫职，因为他明白自己不是一个“正常”的男人。  
（在大多数人三妻四妾顺理成章的背景下，此人在尽了基本家庭责任后，还因为搞基对他老婆觉得愧疚……这是啥领先时代一千年的女性主义×）  
他一生所有怜贫扶弱的善行，可能都来源于他的少数派自觉。这个人的气质是如此lgbt，以至于很多（热爱瞎搞bg的）直男写他的时候都编不出桃色段子……  
旁证：和夫人在普普挂了之后马上带着闺女出家了（简直是对男性的大失望）……一个真愧疚，另一个理直气壮地接受了这份愧疚，港真挺志同道合的（可惜就是性向不对）。

普普跟和夫人的关系是一种象征，象征着他人际交往中的亲切（昵昵儿女语）与疏离（尊体起居万福）。以前我觉得普普是个冰山美人，现在想想不确切，他可能是一个待人比较温和，并不把冰的一面直接显露在外的人。  
毕竟他似乎对谁都敬称“您”：  
【翌日，卢遂告赵曰：“圣上有此宣示，如何？”赵曰：“某今入相，公必不可同处相，公欲得保全，但请上章乞退，必无虑耳。”】（《丁晋公谈录》）  
【故韩王普在中书，忽命吕公蒙正为参预，赵常潜觇其为事，而多之曰：“吾尝观吕公，每奏事，得圣上嘉赏，未尝有喜；遇圣上抑挫，亦未尝有惧色。仍俱未尝形于言，真台辅之器也。”】（《丁晋公谈录》）  
（给人的感觉很像那种会在给自己的学生赠书扉页上写某某兄斧正的神仙……）

普普重视礼节的两个事例：  
【普始为节度使，贻书台阁，体式皆如申状，得者必封还之，独象舆不却，普谓其慢己，故与颢等皆被重谴。】（《续资治通鉴长编》）  
【（姚）恕，博兴人，事皇弟光义於开封为判官，颇尽裨赞。尝谒宰相赵普，会普宴客，阍者不通，恕怒而去。普闻之，亟使人谢焉，恕遂去不顾，普由是憾恕。及上为审肇择佐贰，普即请用恕，光义留之弗得。】（《续资治通鉴长编》）  
申状从公文格式上来说，是下对上，前文普普的家信其实也能算申状体之一种（和夫人：哦，死基佬把我当上tong级shi呢！）。这里面透露的普普性格其实非常有趣：  
我可以给你写某某兄斧正，你真把自己当我哥就是你的不是了×  
（被骂“海底井”不冤。）

这也能解释他为什么因为赵匡胤老来找他，【不敢便衣冠】。你来是为了脱我衣服（×）那是另一回事，之前合适的衣服不能不穿，因为我们是工作关系（。  
（有事丞相上，没事上丞相的那种工作关系，嗯。）  
还有那个著名的【朕为卿署之可乎】被拒，都透露了普普对形式、制度和程序正义等等的无比在意。  
（我并没有cue法家多基佬的意思，只是这个基佬碰巧比较法罢辽。）  
也就是说与赵匡胤相比，他确实是那个更推崇法治，更不相信人心的人——而这种不信，是建立在他对人性非常深刻的理解之上的。

【时石守信、王审琦等皆上故人，各典禁卫。普数言於上，请授以他职，上不许。普乘间即言之，上曰：「彼等必不吾叛，卿何忧？」普曰：「臣亦不忧其叛也。然熟观数人者，皆非统御才，恐不能制伏其下。苟不能制伏其下，则军伍间万一有作孽者，彼临时亦不得自由耳。」】（《续资治通鉴长编》）  
短短几句话，基本说尽了五代倒霉大帅们被手底下想“共享富贵”的兵爷裹挟作乱的惨痛。难怪老赵马上被说服了（虽然陈桥并不是这么回事）。  
【先是，有谮重贇私取亲兵为腹心者。上怒，欲诛之，谋於赵普。普曰：「陛下必不自将亲兵，须择人付之。若重贇以谗诛，即人人惧罪，谁敢为陛下将者。」上怒犹未解，普开陈愈切，上纳其言。】（《续资治通鉴长编》）  
老韩到底咋想的其实不重要，重要的是你这么搞他人心就要散了——别跟我提你的个人奋斗，问就是历史的进程。  
（多少和老赵一样甚至比他还牛掰的大兄弟，身边缺的就是这么一个刹车……赵匡胤：哼，我老婆这样的神仙岂能人人都有。）

扯远了，我们说回普普的性向上。  
他身上有一种很少见于直男的分寸感。  
喜欢喝酒的直男表现如此：  
【（王审琦）素不能饮，尝侍宴，太祖酒酣仰祝曰：“酒，天之美禄；审琦，朕布衣交也。方兴朕共享富贵，何靳之不令饮邪？”祝毕，顾谓审琦曰：“天必赐卿酒量，试饮之，勿惮也。”审琦受诏，饮十杯无苦。自此侍宴常引满，及归私家即不能饮，或强饮辄病。】——《宋史·王审琦传》  
讨厌喝酒的直男表现如此：  
【司马温公尝曰：昔与王介甫同为羣牧司判官。包孝肃为使，时号清严。一日，羣牧司牡丹盛开，包公置酒赏之。公举酒相劝，光素不喜酒，亦强饮之。介甫终席不饮，包公不能强也。光以此知其不屈。】（《邵氏闻见录》）  
PS：老赵是直男我觉得不必过多论证（赵匡胤：我老婆是男的跟我直有矛盾吗？），老王是直男不展开了（主要因为他和夫人恩爱，同理飞哥也是直男）。

而普普是这样的：  
【赵尝出镇河阳襄邓三郡，皆以严重肃下，政务自集，唯圣节日即张乐设筵，则丰厚饮馔，凡一巡酒，则遍劝席中吃尽，尽与不尽，但劝至三而止，其雅素也又如此。】（《丁晋公谈录》）  
喜欢喝酒的直男：我爱喝所以我也要灌别人，是兄弟就给我往死里喝。  
讨厌喝酒的直男：不喝就是不喝，谁劝也不喝，谁让你明知我不喝（包拯：老子不知）还要请我来，冷场是你的锅不是我的锅。  
普普：量多多喝点，量少少喝点，宴会最重要的是开心。

这种对人际边界的尊重，其实也是一种疏离。  
（这人身上简直无时无刻不体现着深重的现代性……虽说一般认为六代是中古到近世的过渡，然而他这种让别人舒服的本事——或者说“如坐春风”感——真的搁到现在都可以吊打许多人。）  
如果说赵匡胤是那种典型的封建制大家长（父权象征），赵普就是一个反父权的、不怎么“家长”的少数派。他【私家之事，吾无预焉】，一方面是【以身许国】以及满足某人占有欲的需要；另一方面，可能也是一种比较“放养”的，或者说尊重个体独立性的教育方式。  
（从普普对妻子的态度来说，基本可以想象他也会这么对儿女。可能不够亲热，但不会让你感到窒息。）

这可能是普普能收这么多箭头的一个原因……我们知道，一般直男的表现是比较有侵略性的，而一个不那么“直”的人相对就不会那么push（正好中和老赵的“酷政”LOL）。  
（毕竟貌美温柔像个妹的男同事我也喜欢×）  
普普对弱势群体的同情例证应该有很多，但由于记载等各方面原因（删史书那位出来挨打），很难把“太祖之政”和“赵普之政”分开，我这里就简单举一个例子：  
记得上面那位给普普当秘书的小杨吗？普普曾经想让他当属官，【将奏署本府掾】。能给一个残疾人这种机会（在当时并无丝毫“政治正确”需要的背景下），不能不说是超出常人所为。  
（所以我为什么之前说普类邓……为什么凤凰社群雄对邓死心塌地，这都是有数的。）  
一个自我实现的方法是帮助别人自我实现的人，被尊重、被喜爱是理所当然的事情。

当然了，我并不能就上面这些论定普普就是弯的，因为所谓女性主义、少数派、同情弱者、政治正确，最多能证实他是一个性格意义上的基佬（正如老赵是一个性格意义上的直男）。  
然而结合胤普关系，我觉得差不多就可以把这事给敲死了。  
【伏自宣祖皇帝滁州不安之时，臣蒙召入卧内，昭宪太后在宅寝疾之日，陛下唤至床前，念以倾心，皆曾执手，温存抚谕，不异家人。】（《邵氏闻见录》）  
啥叫【念以倾心】，嗯，你爹你娘考虑到我和你哥心心相印这件事……  
（难怪当时莫得流传，要很多年后邵伯温抄出来……二义估计看着都心梗，嫂子你咋啥都往上写！）

有句话叫最苦不过弯爱直。为什么弯爱直这种悲剧经常发生，就是因为弯人喜欢的就是同性特质，而直人往往是同性特质最丰沛的人。  
从这个意义上来说，普普真是幸运得让人嫉妒。他看上的是一个直得不能再直的人，却轻而易举就为他弯了。  
【如果……是我……是我的话……不管他是男的或是女的……是猫狗也好……植物也好……机器也好……我一定……】（《绝爱》）  
↑其实我很多年前就不信这一套了，虽然但是，看到赵匡胤就不由我不信了×  
（问就是开国帝后伟大爱情.jpg）

【聚戏人间混等伦，岂殊凡翼与常鳞。一朝龙凤飞天去，总是攀鳞附翼人。】（吴澄《题钱选蹴鞠图》）  
谁在乎这个“凤”是公的呢。  
以上。


End file.
